


Hearts of Dark and Light

by LegendaryBaraWriter



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Ganon's awkward, Link is too nice, M/M, Sharing a Bed, good guy Ganondorf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:31:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3471086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendaryBaraWriter/pseuds/LegendaryBaraWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ganondorf is shown mercy in battle from his enemy and the chosen hero Link, he can't help but feel as if this is a trick. However, he quickly finds emotions and feelings that he's never felt before.</p>
<p>From who you ask?</p>
<p>Why Link of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1:Remorse

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are owned and belong to Nintendo. Without their characters and ideas, this would've never happened!

Chapter 1: Remorse

Link's Side

"Link! We can handle this! Go and finish off Ganondorf!" called Zelda.

The southern base had been swarmed by a mix of Moblins, Bokoblins, and Darknuts. Link, Zelda and countless other "nameless" knights were fending them off. Ganondorf was located at the North-western keep.

"Are you sure you can do this?! There's lots if them!" yelled Link, while cutting through a large group of enemies.

"Don't worry Link! Zelda's REALLY strong. She's got this!" said Proxi from inside Link's tunic.

Link took a quick glance at Zelda and saw her fire a Light Arrow and destroy at least 60 monsters. "Yeah, she's got this." He thought. With that, he ran out the southern base and headed for the North-western keep.

Ganondorf's Side

"Lord Ganondorf! The scouts have returned with terrible news! Link is on his way here!" yelled a Moblin, however to most it just sounded like, " YEEE-AAAH! AHH-NÉE-YAY!". Luckily Ganondorf had control over the power of darkness so he had no problem understanding the creature.

"Then what are you waiting for, go stop him!" bellowed Ganondorf.

"Y-y-yes sir!" the Moblin said, obviously terrified of Ganondorf's loud and deep voice.

Ganondorf sat on a small throne that his minions had built him when the battle started. It had been going on for about 10 hours and he had just got back from helping his underlings take over five keeps. He was waiting for this moment to square off against the "hero". Of course, this wasn't their first fight against one another. They had fought roughly 20 times before and it always ended in a tie. Although he would NEVER admit it to ANYONE (*cough* foreshadowing *cough*) he loved fighting Link. And not just the typical, intense and exciting kind of love, which he had too, but he actually got aroused from fighting him. Even just thinking about fighting Link made Ganondorf get an erection. He could never understand why he loved it so much. Could it be just be adrenaline? Or maybe was it hidden emotions and desire for Lin- No. It must be adrenaline. Whatever the case he sat in his throne waiting for Link to come.

Link's Side

Wave after wave of monsters were taken out as Link charged through. The keep that contained The King of Darkness was within sight and Link could sense Ganondorf's raw power. He secretly loved whenever him and Ganondorf would fight. There wasn't any pointless back and forth banter, just the sound of yells, grunts, shouts, metal against metal. Not only that but Link could see the pure joy and satisfaction it brought Ganondorf too. Link sometimes wished Ganondorf had been born with a heart of light instead of a heart of darkness. Link would've loved to spar and maybe even be friends with Ganon.

Link finally stepped foot into the base. It was empty, minus Ganon and himself. Link figured that Ganondorf sent them away so he could have a private one-on-one match with Link. Link did the same thing and left Proxi with Lana a couple bases back.

Regular Side (the story will stay like this from now on. It's mostly Ganon's POV anyway)

"So you've finally come, boy." Ganondorf mocked.

"Ganondorf! This battle has gone on far too long! I'm alot stronger then before. I won't lose!" Shouted Link.

With those being the only words needed, the two warriors darted at each other, swords drawn.

****************

An hour of fighting had passed and both Link and Ganodorf were panting, sweating and bleeding.

"Is that *pant* all you've got *pant* hero?" Ganondorf said.

"There's *pant* no way *pant* in hell I'll lose!" Link shouted.

Both having the same idea, Link dropped his shield and wielded the Master Sword in both hands as Ganondorf threw aside one of his blades and held on to one with both hands as well. They charged at one another and slashed through their opponent. 

Two seconds passed and then suddenly Ganondorf's blade shattered and he keeled over in pain. Link hadn't pierced his armour but he still caused Ganondorf pain in his chest. He had lost. And Link had won. Link turned and pointed his sword directly in front of the weakened and defeated King of Darkness.

" Well done boy. Well done," Ganondorf said obviously exhausted, " you actually won this time. Go ahead and finish me off Hero Link."

Ganondorf said "Hero Link"? With no sarcasm either. And did he just give up?

Link's mind dashed. And then just for a second Link saw something. Or more like he sensed something coming from Ganondorf.

Light

He had seen light in Ganondorf! Maybe only a bit, but Lana herself even said only a tiny bit of light is needed to illuminate even the darkest room.

He put his sword away and held out his hand to Ganon.

"Why was Link doing this? Is he showing me remorse?" Ganondorf thought.

He gasped out loud and his face had the look of sheer surprise and confusion, something very rare to see on Ganondorf.

"Come on. Take my hand." Link spoke calmly. Like their fight was years ago.

"I-I-I don't understand." Ganon said, still just staring at the hero's hand.

"You lost this fight, but I'm giving you another chance to fight again. Now are you gonna take my hand or not?" Link said. Now sounding back to what he was like when there was no fighting.

Ganondorf thought this over in his head. True he did lose, and he had no strength to fight back. With a last mental "fuck it" Ganondorf reached out and grabbed Link's hand.

"Come on. Let's go." said Link now having Ganondorf's right arm over his shoulder.

"Where are we going anyway?" Ganondorf scoffed. He was thankful for having dark skin that hid his blush. For some strange reason he could sense no malice or anger in Link, so he trusted him. For now anyway.

"There's a small cave I rest and train in near here. If we leave now, with any luck we'll make it there by midnight." Link said with a little bounce in his voice.

"What about the battle? What about your allies?" Ganondorf questioned a little concerned. Wait, concerned?! No! More like uh, uh, HESITANT that's it!

"I think it's fair to say you lost this one. No offense! As for my friends, they don't know about my cave and I'll probably return to Hyrule Castle and meet up with them in a couple days. After I help you that is." Link said. He spoke so calmly to the man he was fighting only minutes ago, almost as if they had been friends since childhood. Of course Ganondorf didn't really know much of what childhood was like anyway.

"Why are you doing thi-AHHH!" Ganondorf was shot with a terrible pain in his chest all of a sudden.

"Wow, hey! Be careful, don't talk much. We both did some massive damage to each other. Let's just focus on getting to my cave. I have some potions that'll fix us right up there!" Link spoke, actually sounding legitimately concerned for his and Ganon's lives. 

"Of course he'd worry about his own well being, buy why does he care about mine?" Ganondorf thought to himself as the two of them walked towards Link's cave in silence.


	2. The Cave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Ganondorf make it to the secret cave Link was talking about. While there, the two warriors seem to grow "closer".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I'm hoping I can write the third Chapter for this within a week or two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2: The Cave

"This is it." said Link, finally breaking the near 3 hours of silence.

Link held out his hand and the triforce of courage on it started to shine and then suddenly, the side of the cliff disappeared and revealed the entrance to the cave.

"I must say, you definitely keep this place hidden well." Ganondorf said, while Link repeated the same process sealing up the entrance.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way but I wanted to make sure you didn't find this place unless I was here." spoke Link as the two of them helped eachothers exhausted bodies further into the cave.

Ganondorf was about to say something back but what he saw just made him gasp in surprise.

Compared to the small tunnel they were traveling through, the actual inside of the cave was huge! In the middle there was a big empty space with a bench set to the side. Ganon assumed it was where Link would train. Straight ahead of the past the sparring area, there seemed to be an infirmary of sorts, bottles and jars of all sorts of potions lined up on the shelves and counters. To their left, was a small kitchen with just the right amount of space needed to be able to contain large amounts of food and still cook comfortably. Finally to their right, was Link's room. It was fairly simple, a king sized bed that seemed way to small for the hero, a dresser and a bookshelf were the only kind of furniture in the room. A Hylian Sheild and two swords were pinned up on the wall opposite of the bed.

They headed for the infirmary first. Link helped Ganon sit on one of the chairs and then began looking for the right potion.

"Let's see, which one, which one..... Ah! Here we go!" Link thought. He grabbed two bottles with a purplish liquid in them.

He kept one and handed the other to Ganon, "Here, this'll heal your wounds and it'll help take away some of the exhaustion".

Ganondorf glared at the bottle then Link, "How do I know that it isn't poi-".

Link opened both bottles and took a sip from each, "There happy? They're both fine now come on, I don't want to have to carry you to bed!"

Ganondorf took the bottle and looked away, trying to hide the redness in his cheeks. Carry him to bed? The same bed as the hero? Maybe that- NO! He wasn't going to think about that anymore and Ganondorf drank the potion.

He felt it work it's magic, and suddenly Ganondorf was back to 100%! He looked at Link as he drank his potion.

"*gulp**gulp**gulp* AHH!" Link gasped in relief at the healing effect the potion gave.

Ganondorf chuckled a bit and Link got slightly red in the face and yelled, "H-hey what's so funny?!"

"Nothing to concern yourself with "hero" boy." said Ganondorf in the same mocking way Link was used too.

Link led them to his room, "As you might have already guessed, this is were I sleep. I don't really have any chairs in the kitchen so just wait here while I make some dinner. Try not to snoop or break anything, okay?" With that, Link headed to the kitchen and began trying to replicate his Grandma's signature soup.

Ganondorf was too lost in thought to even think about breaking or snooping through the hero's things. Why was he helping Ganon? "Should I just kill Link here?" he thought. "No, he's been kind to me in a way that I'm not used to. A good way." Ganondorf decided.

"Hello? Are you still there, of King of Darkness?" Link said in a teasing way trying to get the so-called King's attention.

"Huh? Um yes? I mean, what do you want?!" Ganondorf stuttered a little caught off guard. He still needed to appear strong and in control. For now anyway.

"Here. It's not the best, but it's food." Link said while handing Ganondorf a bowl of soup the smelled delicious.

Ganon took it and eyed the hero.

"Don't worry. I don't even have any poison to put in it, even if I wanted to." Link said a little annoyed that he wasn't being trusted.

With that little bit of information, Ganon took a spoonful and realized it was pretty damn good! Now he was thankful Link gave him a big bowl. The two ate in silence.

When they were finished Ganon looked away from Link and mumbled, "Thanks. It was acceptable".

Link heard it with his Hylian ears that heard better and grinned, "Yep. You loved it! There's not a person alive that doesn't love that soup!"

Link picked up the bowls and put them in the kitchen. When he returned Ganondorf had some questions he wanted answered.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me? We were enemies about 4 hours ago so why?" Ganondorf asked.

Link looked at Ganondorf straight in the eyes, "Because, I don't want to fight anymore."

"What?" Ganondorf said, being actually surprised.

"You heard me. I don't want to fight anymore. I know now that I'm strong enough to beat you, so now there's really no point in constantly fighting. I want us to be friends." Link said while still keeping eye contact with Ganon. The hero's sharp cerulean eyes pierced Ganon's scarlet ones. Ganondorf saw the sincerity in Link's eyes. He even saw something else. Although he'd never say it outloud, he saw beauty, and an equalness in his own heart. Ganondorf didn't want to keep fighting and then ultimately lose. If he could, he would rather live by the hero's side, where the decendent of Hylia always was. Maybe even be in the same home and bed with the hero. With those thoughts, Ganondorf's member began to awaken and crossed his leg to hide it.

"I...I would like that. To be friends. Partners. I really would. But what about the others? Would they really be as accepting as you?" Ganondorf asked, his voice sounding softer than usual.

"I'll make them." Link said. He then got up and walked to Ganon and put a hand out for a hand shake. "Let's do this right. Nice to finally get through to you, friend." Link spoke in his kind and happy voice.

Ganondorf thought for a moment and then accepted his hand, "Likewise, hero.". He couldn't bring himself to say friend, when deep down he wanted to be more thanjust friends. Didn't he?

"Well now that that's out of the way, we should get some sleep." Link said. "You can take the bed, you are guest after all!"

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Ganondorf said, not even realizing he was blushing.

"Don't worry about me. I have some extra blankets, so I'm fine sleeping on the floor." Link said with a smile.

This day, no this night had changed Ganon. And he knew that it was for the better. Now all that was left was to get through the night without any "certain thoughts" about a "certain someone".


	3. Midnight Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night doesn't go exactly as planned for Ganondorf, but he still likes the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, so, so, SOOOOO sorry for the wait! I just moved and had to go through some family issues, but finally I can get back to this story. So with that, on to the story!

Chapter 3: Midnight Session

"How the hell can he sleep on the cave floor like that?" Ganondorf whispered to himself, listening to Link snore quietly in his sleep. It had been about an hour since they initially went to bed but Ganondorf still couldn't fall asleep. If he was going to be honest with himself too, ever since their little talk "little Ganon" was present and ready for action but Ganondorf tried to ignore it. He looked at the ceiling above him and began going over everything that had happened the day before and earlier that night. Well to start things off, Link spared him and showed him mercy, next he brought Ganon to his secret cave where he healed and fed the King of Darkness. Afterwards, he said that he wanted them to be friends. Then and there they officially became friends.

"Jeez it's cold. I can barely sleep." Link said in a soft voice, hoping that Ganondorf was asleep and didn't hear him.

Link's voice got Ganon's attention and even though he thought he should ignore the hero, his gut (and another certain body part "wink") told him otherwise.

"So, the cold finally got to ya huh?" Ganondorf said keeping his eyes on the hero.

"Oh! Damn, you heard me?" Link said, still staying relatively quiet.

Ganondorf locked his ruby eyes with Link's aqua ones and smirked in the darkness, "Well, you aren't exactly a silent sleeper."

The small window in the cave produced the strong moonlight serving as the only source of light in the cave. The moonlight illuminating Link's face that had a smile but had a sense of sadness, "Yeah sorry about that. Did I wake you?"

"No. I haven't been able to get to sleep." Ganondorf said.

"Oh, I s-see." Link stuttered. He began to shiver due to the cold air.

Ganon didn't need the moonlight to tell that Link was shivering but it proved it.

"Uh, it's not like I'm saying you um, have to or anything, but you could, I mean if you want. I guess you could come to the bed with me. To stay warm of course! You know, body heat and such!" Ganondorf said stuttering over his words and blushing as red as a tomato.

"Well, uh, if you say so." Link said a little nervous. He got up almost instantly and walked over to the bed. Ganondorf moved over and left as much space as he could. Link pulled the blanket over and climbed into the bed. Both mens faces were a bright shade of red as they were only a few inches away from each other. They stared into each others eyes.

"You know, we should probably get closer if we want to get warmer." Link said in almost a dream like trance.

Without missing a beat Ganondorf put his arms around Link and got close, putting his body against the smaller males, "Just like this, right?"

"Yeah"

The two looked at eachother deeply for about three seconds before Ganondorf closed the small gap between them with a kiss on the hero's lips. He expected Link to pull away, or at least try, but he didn't and instead melted into the kiss. Link moved his hands to behind Ganondorf's head and ran his hands through the King's long scarlet hair.

After what seemed like forever, the two broke the kiss and broke apart for air. The just layed there panting and staring deeply into one anothers eyes. Suddenly Link noticed something poking him in his leg and realized it was Ganon's member.

"How about I take care of that?" Link asked.

"You don't have to. I mean I-" Ganon was cut off by Link pinching his nipples causing Ganondorf to moan. Link began moving his body and hands down Ganon's muscular body. He finally reached his prize and began to take off Ganondorf's underwear.

"Wait. Are you s-sure about th-this?" Ganondorf asked, not wanting any of this to end.

"Yes. Now just relax." Link said and began stroking Ganondorf's already hard dick. Ganondorf moaned aloud and gripped the bed. After getting it fully erect, Link put his mouth around Ganon's member and began bobbing up and down.

"Oh! That feels amazing! Don't stop hero!" Ganondorf yelled out gripping the bed tighter.

Link did as he was told, and didn't let up. He stroked, sucked and licked Ganondorf as much as he could.

"Gah! Link I'm gonna cum!" Ganondorf said now thrusting into Link's mouth. With that, a couple seconds later Ganondorf grunted and came inside Link's mouth. Link swallowed all Ganon had too offer and then began panting and gasping for air. Ganon didnt move but just panted, recovering from his climax.

Link crawled back up to meet Ganondorf face to face and kissed him once more before lying his head on Ganondorf's shoulder and falling asleep. Ganondorf could feel his own eyes getting heavy and he drifted off into sleep, holding Link close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm not to sure how long this will go but I'll keep working on this if you guys like it! Remember to leave a comment on what you liked/didn't like!


End file.
